1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel cells.
2. Background Information
A fuel cell is an energy device that generates electricity and heat by electrochemically combining a gaseous fuel and an oxidizing gas using an ion conducting electrolyte. A fuel cell's primary reaction involves the transportation of oxygen ions through the electrolyte from a cathode material to an anode material. As fuel (usually hydrogen H2 or methane CH4) arrives at the anode, the fuel may react with oxygen ions from the electrolyte, forming, inter alia, water and releasing electrons (e-) to an external circuit. Problems may arise if leakage occurs of the reactants or products. Thus, the performance of a fuel cell may depend at least partially on obtaining gas and liquid seals around the electrode materials.
Various sealing mechanisms are useful for preventing system leakage, (e.g., glass seals, gasket seals or other compression type seals). However, fuel cells may experience high temperatures and vibrations during operation that can either damage the seals or cause the seals to become ineffective. In addition, the complexity of compression type seals may inhibit rapid assembly. The subject matter described below may address one or more of these issues.